Destiny
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Why did Shinobu care about destiny? How did it start? Oneshot! ShinobuxMiyagi and ShinobuxKiato. Kaito is my own character


**Was ANYONE else as PO'd as I was when they found out that there are only three episodes left after the episode with the girl who wants to marry Akihiko-sama?! Because I am sure as hell ready to KILL! Hence, my inspiration for this story.**

* * *

I was only five when I met him. Yuzu Kaito.

"Kaito," Megumi Sensei began, "you go over to that table and sit by Shinobu-kun." I made a disgruntled face and folded my little, chubby arms. The shy student nodded and walked nervously towards my table. I wasn't sitting with anybody because I didn't like nobody (a/n: Incorrect grammar, sue me). Kaito was fumbling with his fingers when he sat next to me, making sure he wouldn't make any movements that would cause me to hate him.

_Too late_, I thought pessimistically.

* * *

**After School**

"And this weird kid sat next to me today, and I ignored him because he'd be a bother if we talked because I'd get in trouble with the teacher and so I want you to call school and tell them to put that kid somewhere else!" I ordered my father's butler. The man stared straight forward.

"So you'll want Mr. Fluffy Bunny?" he asked, completely off topic. I grabbed my rabbit from him and jumped into my bed.

"I don't want to share anything with that stupid kid. _Baaaaaakaaaa_!" I growled and seethed. The butler gave me a small smile and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance," he stated, "maybe he's not as bad as you think he is." Daddy's butler was usually right about stuff… but that's also cuz I sometimes let him help me with my homework, so he gets to read my note cards.

I didn't promise him anything, but I already knew that he expected it of me. Because I'm Takatsuki Shinobu.

* * *

**During School Next Day**

"I'm Takatsuki," I introduced to Kaito, "Takatsuki Shinobu. I promise daddy's friend that I would be nice to you, because that is what nice people do." I stated my reasons. I was clear, I was straightforward, and he'd be a dummy if he didn't get it.

"Save it," Kaito whispered. I stared at him incredulously. "I don't care if someone told you to be nice. I only care what you think. And if you don't like me," he gave me two cold eyes full of no emotion, "then leave me alone." The class was staring at us, seeing who would win the battle. I made the best angry face I could and spit out my words.

"Fine!" with that, I stormed off… losing the battle… but not yet drawing my white flag on this new war.

* * *

**Later that week**

"Coloring time," Megumi sensei announced. I smiled. I was an artist. A complete and phenomenal one. My daddy would always look at my drawings and say, "Good". That was really something, considering he worked _alllllll_ the time.

"I'm a good colorer," I informed Kaito. He didn't talk, as usual. "I like green, and blue, and purple. Purple is also called violet. And pink can be fuchsia. Did you know that? I bet you didn't. Beat you again smarty pants." He still remained rock-like. He colored with an eight pack, while I had the 64 crayon set. I think he was jealous on the inside.

"Let's have a coloring contest," I stated with a smirk. "Me against you, loser has to…," I thought.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week," Kaito said quietly. I smiled and held out my hand.

"You're on!" with that, we shook pinkies.

The class had heard the exchange, and was now closely watching us. I took all my crayons out and began to draw. I was going to draw a dog on a hill with a cherry blossom tree and a rainbow. I went about my drawing, a green line for the hill, coloring it in. I made a brown tree trunk and white and pink little flower petals. When I got to the doggie, I realized that my brown was gone. I used it all up last time I drew a pile of dirt.

I was at a loss, and would not lose another battle against him. I had only so much time, so I decided I'd quickly take one while he wasn't looking. I reached over _reeeeeal_ slyly, but he hit my hand and said with numbing harshness, "Use your own crayons."

"I AM," I growled and stood up, pointing a finger in his direction. "YOU stole my crayon!" I accused. Kaito did nothing but color. With that, I took the crayon triumphantly. "HA!" I sat back in my seat and started coloring again.

"Time's up!" Megumi sensei said… at the wrong time.

"No!" I whined. "I gotta finish!" I begged.

"You can finish tomorrow."

"NO! I NEEDTA FINISH TO-DAYYYY!" I stomped my feet on the ground.

"Done," came the soft and mellow voice from Kaito. He showed his picture to the class. Everyone "Aww"d but I couldn't see it.

"Lemme see, lemme see," I pouted. Kaito dropped the paper beside mine. I had the hill, the clouds and the tree. Kaito had a bunny with a hat and a cane with pretty stencils on the side. I flushed in anger. "But-!"

"I won," he stated so quickly that there was no room to argue.

I lost the war that day.

And in it, found my best friend.

* * *

**Eight Year Later**

"Hey, Kaito-kun," I whispered so we didn't scare off the frog we were trying to catch.

"Yeah, Shinobu-chan?" he asked, getting ready to pounce.

"Should I ask Leiko out?" Kaito chuckled.

"When you see her, do you get butterflies in your stomach?" he asked.

"No."

"When you see her with another guy, do you get flustered?"

"Not really."

"When she walks, do you follow her footsteps?"

"Not at all. That sounds like I'd be a stalker," I growled. He chuckled again.

"Then you shouldn't ask her out," he confirmed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is that?" Kaito lunged at the frog, but it caught sight of him in the nick of time and hopped off. Kaito snapped his fingers and stood up, smiling at me.

"Because, Shinobu-chan, it's not destiny."

* * *

**Later that night**

"Kaito-kun." I whispered from my bunk bed.

"Yeah, Shinobu-chan?" he asked, getting ready to sleep.

"Why should I care about destiny?" Kaito didn't chuckle, and I couldn't sense a smile. He was completely serious when he said…

"You'll know… soon enough."

* * *

**Now**

I sighed and watched TV, waiting for Miyagi. I finally felt those butterflies. And I finally did get flustered. And I finally started counting footsteps. And I finally understood why…

Only five days after that sleep over with Kaito-kun… he died. It was to my knowledge after he died… that Kaito-kun was trying to hint something to me.

He wanted us to be destined for each other. He wanted those butterflies to be for him. He wanted me to get flustered when he talked to girls. And he wanted me to count his footsteps. God knows why… but he did.

"I'm home Shinobu-chin," Miyagi called. The butterflies went off again.

"Miyagi," I began, surprised at my maturing voice.

"Yeah, Shinobu-chin?"

"Destiny is unfair."

* * *

**LOLZ! CRAP! The story sucked! It was a oneshot anyway. W/e lolz.**


End file.
